Kirisakin
Kirisakin is the minor antagonist and a super-powerful monster owned by N.M.E. who appears in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! TV series episode, "Crusade for the Blade", and plays an important role in the history of the universe. N.M.E. hired him to steal the sacred sword Galaxia. Kirisakin did so, and went on to guard it deep within a dark cave. Later, Meta Knight and fellow Galaxy Soldier, Garlude, were sent on a mission to recover Galaxia. Both were able to reclaim Galaxia despite it being at the cost of Garlude's life by Kirisakin's hands. Despite his lack of an actual sword, Kirisakin is a remarkable swordsman, showing excellency in swordplay with the scythes that he has for hands. His scythes can also regenerate if they are broken. In the present, King Dedede and Escargoon consulted with the NME Salesman telling him about a girl carrying a weapon with a strange shape (in other words, Sirica), and the salesman suggested that they hire Kirisakin to track her down. Kirisakin finds her and Meta Knight, much to their horror. Sirica tries to fend him off, but is beaten. Sword Knight and Blade Knight follow, but they too don't stand a chance. Even Sword Kirby was bested by the beast. However, Sirica, who was successfully able to pry Galaxia from the ground, throws it to Kirby. The two fumble for it, but in the end Kirisakin gets it. But thanks to Meta Knight, Sword Kirby (whose regular sword was broken earlier) grabs the heavenly Galaxia. Now Galaxia Kirby, he charges up the sword with light from the heavens, blinding Kirisakin. Finally, Galaxia Kirby jumps in the air and unleashes a powerful Sword Beam. The beam travels full force at the ape, who tries to block it. His attempt was futile (though) and he is destroyed by the Sword Beam (which slices him in half). Kirisakin is notable for being the only monster in the anime to cause the actual death of a character onscreen. Physical Appearance Kirisakin is a huge purple ape resembling a cross between a gorilla and a mandrill. He has orange eyes on his gray face and has a hot pink mouth with a green tongue and four fangs. To the sides of his mouth are yellowish-gray mustache-like hairs that are slightly similar to Escargoon's, and he has a single horn on his forehead. He has tan callouses and feet with two pairs of claws on his feet. His pink stripes run down his back in a zigzag pattern. He has silver scythes for hands which have dark gray edges on their tops. Gallery Garlude9rg3.jpg Kirisakin_Battle.png|Garlude and Meta Knight fighting Kirisakin Crusade_for_the_Blade_4.png|Kirby fighting Kirisakin Kirisakin's_Demise.png|Kirisakin's demise Trivia *In the Japanese version, Kirisakin uses kaiju-esque roars. In the English dub, he uses lion-like growls, grunts, and roars. *In etymology, the creature's Japanese name is based on the word "kirisake" (切り裂け), which means to tear, rip, or rend apart, an obvious reference to the creature's intended use of his weaponry. Category:Monsters Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Evil from the past Category:Mute Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:One-Shot Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Deceased